comodidades
by joya blanca
Summary: Una historia corta que demuestra que hasta los herues tiene pesadillas.


Comodidades

Titulo original confort Autor: Affectionate-Ferret

Traducción: Joya Blanca

Advertencia del autor origina: Descargo de responsabilidad: dun propio Kenny o Devlin ... pero me gustaría que hice.

Devlin miró perezosamente por la ventana mientras el sol se deriva desde el cielo hasta el horizonte, haciendo que la luz y el cielo a cambio de brillante azul a rosa fuerte, y remolinos rojos y si uno mira con suficiente del sol, el azul oscuro. Ya, las estrellas comenzaron asomando de sus lugares de escondite.

Suspiró con fastidio antes de sacar su elasticidad, lo que permite el cuervo bloqueos a caer y la caída sobre los hombros, antes de caer en la cama, sintiendo su calor y suavidad.

Él ya se utilizaba para el lujo, pero nunca se recuperó de lo maravilloso que era cada vez. Usted nunca realmente apreciar estas cosas hasta que se han ido.

Rodó sobre su costado, mirando a la pared, antes de llegar detrás de él para buscar su manta para que pudiera tirar de él. Se quedó sin aliento, sin embargo, tomados por sorpresa cuando sintió que la manta que se coloca sobre la parte superior de él.

-"Buenas noches Dev,-se oyó la voz de su hermano, murmura.

-"Buenas Noches Ken". Él murmuró de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos y tirando de la manta más cerca de su cuerpo.

Él respiró pesadamente luego escucharon pasos suaves Kenny se retiraron hacia el pasillo y desaparecer. Él miró hacia atrás, notando el héroe en la formación había dejado la puerta abierta ... otra vez. Devlin siempre odiaba la puerta se abrió, sino que deja entrar la luz de la sala y los sonidos desde las habitaciones principales. También odiaba la idea de ser alguien capaz de colarse en Este fue su paranoia principal, algo que lo atormentaba desde su antigua vida.

Siempre fue un sueño ligero por si acaso, pero cuando él ganó una nueva familia y un ambiente real que encontró el hábito sigue ahí.

Le gustaba cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, a través de esa costumbre porque sabía que cuando alguien entró, oyó la manija de la puerta girando abrió entonces el chirrido de las bisagras al abrirse. Por lo general, era Ben o Gwen, de vez en cuando Kenny, pero sabía que podía confiar en estas personas, aun cuando sentía que no podía confiar en nadie ... que había este problema ... cuando no se puede confiar en su propio padre, en quién puedes confiar?

Estos mismos pensamientos corrían por cuenta de Devlin cada noche hasta que cayó en un sueño sin sueños por lo general.

Devlin se despertó cuando sintió que su lecho móvil un poco y la manta que cubría su cuerpo, cambiantes. Sus ojos se quebró de inmediato se abrió y se volvió un poco la cabeza, viendo el héroe moreno rastreo en la cama con él.

-"Kenny ... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Devlin, un indicio de una mancha en sus palabras.

-"Yo. .. tuve un mal sueño." El chico confesó.

todo su cuerpo haciendo una pausa, como si estuviera en un gran problema. Sabía Devlin odiado a nadie estar en su habitación después de la hora se fue a la cama y colarse en su habitación era casi imposible. Sin embargo ... lo que soñaba hace tan sólo unos minutos, necesitaba la comodidad de su hermano mayor.

-"Bueno, ¿para qué sueñas?"

Kenny desvió la mirada hacia el lado, como si ver la cara de Devlin lo convertiría en piedra, le dio una respiración irregular poco antes de la crianza de un brazo para bloquear los ojos del muchacho de ojos azules.

-"He soñado que ... cuando estábamos luchando contra Kevin te golpeó muy duro y cayó al suelo y cuando fui a ver si estaban bien, había sangre saliendo de su boca y no se mueva ni hable y que se ... que estás ... " Kenny sollozó, los dientes apretados y su brazo no paraba de moverse hacia atrás y adelante a través de sus ojos mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

Devlin miró al chico moreno con simpatía antes de llegar hacia adelante y tirando de él hacia abajo en su cuerpo caliente. Nunca había visto a Kenny en un estado vulnerable y le sorprendió un poco. No podía dejar de tratar de ayudar a su hermano recuperar algo de su compostura.

Kenny jadeó un poco antes de ocultar su rostro en la camiseta negra de Devlin, su mano derecha apretando el material y la otra mano apretando las sábanas de la cama. Devlin lentamente cayó a su espalda, dejando resto de Kenny en la parte superior de él como él murmuró sonidos suaves al niño, la esperanza de que calmarlo.

Ya camisa de los chicos mayores "estaba empapado de lágrimas y saliva y mocos, probablemente, pero Devlin sólo se preocupaba de consolar al niño, sin querer ver a Kenny, el muchacho más feliz y el primer amigo Devlin ha tenido siempre, rompió en lágrimas.

-"Fue sólo un sueño. No era real. Todavía estoy aquí, aquí para asegurarse de que nada le sucede a usted o a mí."

Los sollozos de Kenny se había convertido en el hipo y estornudos ocasionales, pero las lágrimas todavía dejaban estrías en su rostro. Él asintió con la cabeza suavemente a las palabras de Devlin antes de detenerse todos juntos".

-se puede... ¿Puedo dormir contigo... sólo por la noche?" Kenny pidió calma, pero su voz era ahora un poco perezosa y áspera.

Devlin le dio una suave sonrisa y le acarició los chicos de pelo castaño claro,

-"Por supuesto, usted ni siquiera necesita hacer. Si alguna vez quieres dormir aquí, solo llega aquí y descansa."

Kenny parecía animar en gran medida en este y asintió con la cabeza. El hipo de un par de veces más antes de cerrar los ojos, se está trabajando a lo largo del sueño haciendo mella en él.

-"Ken Oye?

-"¿Sí?" Kenny pidió, ya medio dormido.

Devlin alcanzado hacia el chico, agarró el mentón luego se sumerge la cabeza para besar al niño suavemente en los labios. No era una gran extensión o beso apasionado. simplemente un toque de los labios, pero llegó a su significado y Kenny se entiende perfectamente.

-"Ken buenas noches".

"Noche dev".


End file.
